French (language)
French is a human language that is spoken by humans. It is primarily used in France and Belgium and is a secondary language in the Quebec province of Canada. Mainstream Smurfs Media In mainstream Smurfs media, Painter is the only Smurf who knows how to speak a few key phrases in French. It is also the language in which the comic book stories were originally written. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, the language is known among the Smurfs as Schtroumpf, which Painter, Sculptor, Scribbler, Brainy, Empath, and Papa Smurf have mastered. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, Painter is a master of French and has taught Wonder how to speak in the same language. Light And Dark Stories Within The Light and Dark Series, French is a known language between two main races. Humans First evident in Story One and continued throughout the remainder of the series, Sir Johan is a native French speaker, but most commonly uses small key phrases ("Allons-y", "D'accord," "Mon ami(e)," etc.) while speaking majorly in English. Other characters who follow this pattern are Falla, Princess Savina, and King Gerard. After being introduced, Sir Josten is revealed to have basic knowledge of understanding and writing French, but does not speak it. He mostly uses certain words or phrases for his literary works, gaining some assistance from Clockwork. Peewit is in the opposite situation: he has basic knowledge of understanding and speaking French, but does not know how to write it. When using any in his songs, it is either freelance or requires help from Johan or Savina for the correct literation. Smurfs In the Smurf Village, Papa Smurf has gradually become fairly fluent in French, having spent many years overhearing and interacting with humans through both verbal and written communications. At times, being able to translate the language has helped him better handle situations depending on the circumstances (like a love letter versus plans to overthrow a kingdom). He has steadily been teaching Brainy because, should he become the next Papa Smurf, it will be most advantageous when communicating with humans who do not know English. Hauvon Expanded Universe French is primarily spoken by humans in the HEU. The form of French spoken at the time is Old French, which we must assume has been translated into modern English by THDG. Old French is the primary language spoken in HEU stories, as they mostly takes place in French-speaking countries. Most of the characters speak Old French as a first language, some a second or third language, though they may speak it with an accent. Native speakers obviously do not refer to their own language as "Old French." They call it Langue d'oïl, ''to differentiate it from ''Langue d'oc, or Occitan, the dialect spoken in southern France and parts of Spain. Both languages are named after their word for 'yes.' Smurfs: The Devereaux Story In ''Smurfs: The Devereaux Story, ''Felipe and Painter are two of the Smurfs who speak French.Category:Languages Category:Human languages Category:Open to Community Category:Customs of other races